JUSTE UN BAISER
by nathdawn
Summary: Un baiser a mille saveurs, mille valeurs pour les amoureux. Mais il n'en a qu'une pour les autres, pas la plus belle, celle de la haine... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour!**

**Ben alors? J'ai jamais dit que je quittais le fandom mais que je ne ferais plus de concours... Rhooo, que vous êtes choux de vous inquiéter.**

**Pour la peine, un petit cadeau, sur le pouce, à tous les pirates de FF qui comptent pour moi.**

**ZoSan Powa! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**JUSTE UN BAISER**

**.**

**Un baiser, cette soudure de deux tubes digestifs...**

.

.

.

« Un baiser ne dure pas autant qu'un bon plat, crétin de Marimo.

- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi! »

.

.

.

« Marimo! Crétin dégénéré! Amène ton cul! »

Soupir exaspéré. Le sabreur ne se démonte pas, les bras croisés, le regard peu amène.

« Quoi?

- Quoi?! Tu oses demander après... »

Le cuisinier est interrompu par une bouche qui se pose sur la sienne et une langue joueuse qui vient l'envahir. Les lèvres se caressent, appuient fermement l'une sur l'autre, tous deux les yeux fermés pour ressentir toujours plus. Puis Zoro se recule, souriant de voir un visage aux joues rosies lui courir après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Blondinet?

- Euh... je sais plus.

- Bien. »

Et il s'enfuit vers la vigie avant que le cuistot ne redescende de son nuage.

.

.

.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de reluquer cette greluche? »

Zoro, juste à côté du cuisinier qui fait son marché, serre les dents et une veine palpite sur sa tempe furieusement.

« Oï Marimo, t'es jaloux?

- N'importe quoi! Jaloux de cette grue? Et pourquoi je serais jaloux d'abord? »

Sanji a un sourire en coin et pose un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres boudeuses.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets Marimo. Change rien. »

Et il repart vers le prochain étal, déblatérant déjà mille compliments à la vendeuse, toujours un sabreur derrière lui qui imagine déjà de douces façons de le torturer pour se venger.

.

.

.

C'est entre les draps moites que les corps indécents se pressent l'un contre l'autre, réveillant une excitation déjà bien engagée.

Le cuisinier entrouvre la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement, le sabreur capture sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mord jusqu'au sang puis goûte cette saveur métallique sur le bout de sa langue avant que les deux bouches ne se reprennent furieusement.

.

.

.

« Aïe! Merde!

- Ben alors Marimo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je me suis coupé avec ton putain de couteau, je l'ai pas vu sous cette mousse.

- Fais voir. »

Sanji essuie la main avec un torchon puis se saisit de l'index, le lèche, le suce dans sa bouche. Le sabreur laisse faire, soudain émoustillé par le doux traitement. Puis le cuisinier fait un petit baiser sur le bout du doigt.

« Tiens, un bisou qui guérit tout. Allez, au boulot! »

.

.

.

Le jour se lève à peine, la cabine est encore dans une semi-obscurité. Pourtant il fait assez clair pour que Zoro observe son amant encore endormi. Il va se réveiller, il le sait à ses paupières qui se plissent et il en sera fini de cet instant privilégié à l'épier sans qu'il le voit.

L'œil océan apparaît, embué encore par le sommeil.

Zoro s'approche, pose doucement un baiser sur la bouche du bel endormi qui y répond tout aussi doucement, les lèvres ne font que s'effleurer lentement.

.

.

.

Ce soir, c'est la fête. Le cuistot tangue sur le pont du navire, les étoiles semblent tournoyer au-dessus de lui. Étrange ces étincelles sur carrousel...

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne l'a pas entendu arriver, juste deux bras qui s'enroulent autour de lui et il se laisse aller contre le torse, courbe la tête pour dégager son cou dévoré par des lèvres fiévreuses.

Une traction sous son menton et le voilà, nuque douloureuse, goûtant une langue facétieuse de la sienne, saveur de rhum, c'est grisant.

« Sanjiiiiii! Y'a plus de rhum! »

Zoro soupire, il est chiant le chewing-gum mais déjà, le cuistot s'arrache à lui.

« Je vais en chercher à la taverne en bas.

- T'es le meilleur! »

Il tangue encore un peu le long de la passerelle et il sent un regard dans son dos. Il se retourne vers le bretteur qui le fixe de loin, il lui sourit en marchant à reculons, les mains dans les poches. Et Zoro le trouve si beau ainsi. Mais son instinct se réveille, une fraction de seconde trop tard, perturbé par la vision de son amant bien trop sexy. Une ombre.

« SANJI! »

Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de se retourner, trop d'alcool, le cœur trop léger et il ne peut éviter un énorme coup sur son crâne.

« Tiens, sale pédé! Crève! »

Et tout un groupe rigole dans le noir, le maître-coq les entend comme s'il était sous l'eau. Et alors qu'il tombe, les étoiles tournent encore plus vite que tout à l'heure, puis s'éteignent d'un coup et il fait noir.

Zoro s'est précipité, du sang sombre commence à déjà former une flaque dans l'obscurité, il ne voit que ça autour du visage diaphane. Il s'agenouille, n'ose le toucher, soudain maladroit, peur de le briser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il ne peut même pas l'appeler, lui parler, gorge nouée devant ces yeux clos et ce liquide poisseux. Il panique, pour la première fois, sans savoir pourquoi, ou alors trop bien.

L'équipage, alerté par les cris, est déjà là, Chopper l'écarte pour s'occuper du gisant.

C'est un silence tendu où l'on entend encore les pas des agresseurs qui s'éloignent à toute bringue. Luffy baisse son chapeau de paille, c'est le signal. Zoro décroche et passe son bandana, les regards sont cachés, miroirs de haine, vengeance à peine dissimulée. Ce soir, ils vont faire un massacre. Et personne ne songe à les arrêter.

Et la traque commence, bras étirés, chasseur aux lames aiguisées qui file sur les toits. Il faut courir, sauter, écouter, aller de l'avant, les salauds sont au bout de la route puis tous sont à la croisée des chemins.

Ils sont cinq, bien sapés, éméchés, des gens de la bonne société qui se gaussent des pirates, drapés dans leur fierté de fils à papa qui viendront les sauver, leur sauver le cul de la potence, celle réservées aux flibustiers. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, rien de pire que de frapper un forban, qui se permettait sous la clarté de la lune d'en embrasser un autre, du même genre. Genre dégénéré.

Les bourgeois s'alignent, sortent pistolets et épées, ils ricanent, quelle belle soirée, ils n'en espéraient pas tant!

Le temps s'est suspendu, des secondes interminables où les ennemis se jaugent. Cinq contre deux, trop facile, le gamin au chapeau de paille n'est même pas armé.

« Tu viens prendre la même dérouillée que ta pute? »

Celui qui a frappé, c'est lui qui vient de parler. Zoro ne répond pas, sa main se contente d'empoigner à en avoir mal les jointures, le manche du Wadô. Il a les dents bien trop serrées, rien n'en sortira. C'est Luffy qui répond.

« Personne ne touche au cuisinier du futur roi des pirates. »

Les autres s'esclaffent, la blague est bonne! Puis le premier s'effondre, touché par un coup de poing alors que le gamin n'a même pas avancé. Et tout s'enchaîne. Les balles fusent, amortie par un corps élastique, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, quatre sont au tapis, pas prêts de se relever. Il ne reste plus que l'agresseur qui tremble, il n'en revient pas, ne comprend même pas ce qui s'est passé.

Il dresse son épée, une simple passe et le voici désarmé par un sabreur qui soupire de si peu de talent. Alors, le Wadô rejoint son fourreau, inutile de le souiller, l'autre ne mérite pas autant. Zoro tend les trois sabres à son capitaine qui s'en empare et avance sur l'autre qui recule. Il voit sa peur, la sent, s'en délecte.

Et le poing part, l'autre riposte, touche le bretteur qui se retrouve lèvre fendue, il n'a pas esquivé. Luffy fronce les sourcils, il n'interviendra pas, il attend. Zoro encaisse un autre coup, son adversaire se gargarise, rigole, pas longtemps. Cette fois, ça suffit!

Et Zoro frappe, l'imbécile s'étale, allongé au sol. Et Zoro frappe, à s'en faire mal aux mains, au risque de ne plus pouvoir sabrer demain, peu importe, il frappe, il tape, il cogne encore et encore.

« Zoro. »

Il a suspendu son geste, stoppé par son capitaine qui ne l'arrêtera pas, qui lui laisse juste le choix de se venger ou de devenir un meurtrier. Zoro est en nage, essoufflé, recouvert de sang, le sien et celui de l'autre. Et il se contente de se relever en crachant de la salive rougie. Et là, tout ce qu'il veut savoir, c'est comment va Sanji.

Il récupère ses sabres et un mouvement perçu du coin du l'œil, ce connard ne l'aura pas deux fois. Ce connard qui brandit le pistolet en direction de son dos. Un éclair, un cri, rien vu, pas le temps, la lame a tranché net le poignet, la main est à terre, tenant encore le revolver, c'en est presque comique mais pas au point d'en rire.

« Sans ses mains, un homme n'est rien, t'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, je te laisse l'autre. »

Zoro s'éloigne déjà, rien à foutre de ce con, il veut juste retourner au bateau. Luffy à ses côtés, ils ne parlent pas, pas besoin, la vrai bataille, ils savent qu'elle a lieu à l'infirmerie avec un renne médecin et un cuistot peut-être... mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

L'angoisse au cœur, il regagnent le bord, aussitôt, Nami hurle le départ, autant ne pas s'attarder, la justice ne protège pas forcément les agressés, surtout quand elle est personnifiée par la Marine. Luffy a demandé des nouvelles, personne ne sait, on attend.

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, Zoro n'y tient plus, il faut qu'il sache et force la porte. Et là, Chopper finit de recoudre le cuir chevelu du cuisinier, assis et réveillé qui écarquille des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Non mais oh Marimo, tu peux pas frapper?! »

Le sabreur le fusille du regard, bien la peine de s'inquiéter pour ce cuistot mal embouché. Et ce dernier, l'esprit encore embrumé, remarque le sang et le visage tuméfié. Il devine, il sait, normal, il aurait fait pareil.

« Chopper, tu peux nous laisser?

- Euh... oui mais vous battez pas. »

Les deux hommes se contentent de hocher la tête. Le renne sorti, Sanji s'approche, un peu chancelant, une migraine lui fracasse la boîte crânienne. Devant son amant, il s'empare de ses mains, les voit gonflées et abîmées.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu? Tu sais plus te servir de tes cure-dents? »

Mais Zoro ne répond pas, fond sur lui, le serre dans ses bras, son nez niché dans son cou. Le geste a été brutal, réveillant la douleur du cuisinier mais pour une fois, il ne râle pas et rend l'étreinte.

« Pardon. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure pourtant Sanji a entendu la parole la plus incongrue dans la bouche du sabreur. Il s'écarte un peu pour capter le regard émeraude qui le fuit. Une pression sur la nuque et il le croise enfin.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Tronche de Cactus? C'est moi ou toi qui a pris un coup sur la tête et qui divague?

- La ferme!

- T'es trop con! »

Le cuisinier colle ses lèvres sur celles qui sont fendillées. Le baiser à un goût métallique, peu importe, c'est chaud, humide, doux. Il se sent soulevé de terre, enroule ses jambes autour de la taille, s'agrippe à la nuque. Et ils s'embrassent, se serrent. Zoro culpabilise de n'avoir pas vu, pas su protéger, Sanji s'en veut de s'être laissé avoir aussi bêtement. Fierté partagée, soulagement aussi.

Et ils finiront la nuit, assis à même le plancher, un cuistot adossé à son homme, à discuter, se chamailler, s'embrasser. Ils sont fatigués, mal partout mais pas envie de se quitter, même pas rien qu'un instant, le temps d'un songe puis recommencer. Pas ce soir, ils ont juste besoin de sentir l'autre vivant, chiant, arrogant.

Ils ont eu peur, tous les deux, ne se l'avoueront jamais mais il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois, d'un baiser...

.

"Je déteste le mot Homophobie. Ce n'est pas une phobie, vous n'avez pas peur, vous êtes juste des connards!"

Morgan Freeman

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, petit OS sans prétention, juste pour faire coucou.**

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez!**


End file.
